It Was Him
by YourDreamer138
Summary: They saw the pain in her eyes, the bruises on her skin, and didn't care. It was him who knew. JONAS Nacy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not quite sure where this came from… maybe the dark recesses of my mind where I keep sad and creepy things.

Macy didn't have a father.

Maybe he did live with her and his blood ran through her veins, but he didn't love her. Not anymore.

The first day he came home from work with a dazed look in his eyes, Macy just thought it had been a long day for him.

The second day she could tell that he was completely trashed.

The third day both her and her mother attempted in trying to get him to stop breaking everything in the house.

The fourth day she pretended to stop caring. About him, about what he was doing and where her loving father went.

Her mom told her that her father wasn't a drunk, hadn't quit his job, and everything was fine. Somehow, no matter how sick it was, Macy's mother went on pretending everything was okay. This almost hurt as much as the truth about her father did. But Macy couldn't complain because she did the same thing.

She continued with her life despite the pain. It was expected of her. No one noticed how the twinkle in her eyes was gone when she smiled, how she stopped obsessing over JONAS for no reason at all, how her laugh was fake and forced. No one noticed her, just another unnecessary piece of the group. Her best friends couldn't tell. And, in a way she was glad, because they wouldn't care anyway.

When she came to school with a fractured nose, she didn't even have to explain to them what happened, because they just gave her wary looks and dismissed it. But, apparently _someone_ in the world cared, because Van Dyke asked her what had happened. As she made some excuse,

_baseballtennishockeysomething_,

she thought of how sad it was to have freaking _Van Dyke _care about her more than her best friends.

When she went to the firehouse for the party with a broken leg, Joe laughed and told her to be more careful during soccer. He _laughed_. He laughed as she remembered her dad, turning into a drunk maniac, pushing her down the stairs. And, again, no one noticed her watery smile.

She wanted out. She needed out so badly, so much that it hurt. Why did it happen to her? How could it happen to _Macy Misa_ of all people?

That night, as the crazy party raged on, she began to break.

It was him who found her on the roof, in the middle of the night, after her mother called the firehouse. Macy should have been home, she'd said.

It was him who saw the glistening tears roll down her cheeks as she just layed, staring at the stars.

It was him who watched Macy break into a small, vulnerable being.

It was him who would have agreed that Van Dyke should not be the one asking about her injuries, that so obviously were not from playing sports. But it was also him who decided to go with the crowd, to follow his brothers and Stella instead of caring, at least _caring_, about one of his best friends.

So, when Nick saw her on the roof of the firehouse, not wanting to go home that night, he just went and sat next to her. Because he knew she deserved better than what they'd been giving her.

A/N: Short little one-shot. You like? I know it's not that much Nacy, but I didn't want it to be super-cheesy. And, now that I've read it again, it _is_ really short. Should I continue it? Maybe a two-shot or three-shot? Reviewey? Pleasey?

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really wanted to continue this! So, here goes.

Macy woke up in the arms of Nick Lucas. She opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight and remembered that she was on the roof, broken leg and all, never having gone home.

She did feel better, though. She was broken, and she had to admit that, but not going home had solved so many problems. She hadn't listened to her parents screaming over each other, or things being broken. She hadn't been hit and hadn't gotten another broken leg. She knew she had to go home sometime, though, and that was a time she was fearful of. So, for now, she was just going to soak up the comfort of the rockstar's arms.

Wait… Nick Lucas… rockstar…

Macy shot up, forgetting her crutches, and limped clumsily away. What would he think of her when he realized she was on his roof, and she had been sleeping next to him?

Nick slowly blinked his eyes open, putting a hand up to the harsh sunlight. Macy groaned inwardly. Maybe she should have moved a little more gently.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, rolling over.

"Joe, my bed feels like a slab of granite." He muttered, rolling completely onto his stomach toward Macy. Once he realized where he was, he blinked his eyes a couple more times to make sure they weren't fooling him.

"Oh, Macy. You were here last night and- I'm sorry, you looked cold and I was too tired to go inside again and…" his words drifted off as she began to shake her head. He was embarrassed for holding her when she felt like she'd needed it.

He must have known something was up with her when he found her. She couldn't live with herself if he had figured it out. She'd have to avoid him at all costs, make him swear to never tell anyone else. Or she could make up some excuse. It wouldn't hurt, would it? She needed to do something quick, though, because her mouth was opening involuntarily, and who knew what could come out right now, if she didn't get control? She rushed for something in her mind, something that would work, because Nick had an expectant look on his face.

"My parents are going to be so pissed." She whispered meekly.

"Right, Macy." Nick sneered. She flinched at the harsh sarcasm.

"Nick, whatever you think is going on-"

"Is probably worse than what actually is going on, am I right?" he shook his head. She had been lying to everyone for months now. She hadn't trusted them enough to even hint, to even talk to one of them. Except, thinking back, there was never an opportunity to. Everyone had been paying attention to their own business, while they knew in their hearts that Macy had passed the point of no return.

Macy sighed. She couldn't lie anymore. It ached. Nick was the only one who noticed her change.

"It's probably better than what's going on. I bet if I knew what you were thinking, I'd love to be in whatever scenario you think I'm in." Macy shook her head with a watery smile. Nick looked out at the view of the city. A tear escaped out of her eye, and she moved quickly to wipe it before Nick looked back again.

"Please tell me what's going on. I would do anything to help you, Macy. I hope you know that." He said quietly, looking down.

"Yeah. Like you and your brothers did when I broke my nose." She scoffed at the memory. Not one of them even looked at her differently when she came in the first day with a bandage on her face.

"Mace, don't be like this. I'm trying to help." Nick pleaded, standing up and walking slowly toward her trembling figure.

"You've helped enough." She laughed humorlessly, wiping another tear.

"I just don't know what to do if you can't tell me what's going on. I mean, I can't keep seeing you like this and pretending nothing's going on! You're not leaving until you tell me!" he muttered furiously, pacing. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I would never tell you, not in a million years. Keep me up here. I don't care. Your brothers are probably wondering where you are, anyway." She said, turning away from him.

"You are being so unreasonable. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" That hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm being unreasonable? And _complicated?_" Macy shakily stood up, shifting her weight onto the leg that wasn't broken. She turned around to face Nick.

"I am not the one being unreasonable! My dad turned my life into a freaking hell hole and I'm unreasonable? I was _pushed down the stairs_ and you want me to make everything simple? That is such crap. If we want to name some characteristics, you are absolutely clueless! I loved you, and you didn't even notice me when I was hurt!" she stopped shouting abruptly, realizing everything she'd just said. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks.

Nick stared at her helplessly. What could he do, anyway? How could he fix this without hurting her?

"Let me leave, Nick." Her voice shook with embarrassment.

"No. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I won't allow you to get pushed down the stairs or hit again." He took a shuddery breath.

"Nick, you can't tell anyone. At all. Promise me, right now. Right now, Nick!" Macy said.

"I can't promise you that." Nick replied sadly. He was still a little confused over what was going on in her home life, but he'd pieced together a guess that her father wasn't behaving normally. Not from what he'd used to hear about him, at least. And, he pushed her down the stairs?

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. This was bound to happen eventually. I'm leaving. Tell whoever you want, jerk." She limped to grab her crutches, then hobbled toward the door that would take her downstairs.

Nick quickly grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"First of all, my family is going to see you, and I need to be there to explain, and second of all, I'm not letting you go back home. I need you too much for you to keep getting hurt like this."

"Save it, rockstar. Just because you know I… like you, your little tricks aren't going to work." She said awkwardly.

"What do I have to do to let you know I'm not lying? Yes, now I know you like me. It's not like I don't feel the same way. Just give me a chance." Nick whispered.

"Then why did you ignore me? How could you do that to me?" she whimpered desperately, wanting some explanation that she could forgive him for.

"Because I was stupid. I was so stupid, and everyone else was ignoring what was happening to you, so I went along with it. Can you believe I went along with peer pressure, being three points shy of a genius?" he let out a small chuckle, even though his eyes were beginning to mist over.

"Macy, I will never let you get hurt, never. I'm so sorry." He looked deeply into her eyes that continued to shed tears, and saw pain.

It hurt Macy so much to not forgive him, but she felt that she couldn't trust anyone. Not anymore.

"You already did let me get hurt. I'm done, Nick. I'm broken, and you didn't try to stop it." She sobbed, dropping her crutches. Her knees began to shake. She started to gasp, realizing that her life was crumbling around her.

"Macy, I think you should sit down." Nick helped her sit down on the flat roof, and kneeled down in front of her.

"You really need to calm down."

"No, you need to get away from me!" she snapped, gasping heavily. She started to mutter incomprehensible words, rubbing her arms where goosebumps were forming.

"Okay, this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you. Please remember that this is for your own good." Nick said calmly. He raised his hand and winced as he heard the sharp slap from his hand colliding with her cheek. Macy shook her head, backing away from him. She'd stopped gasping, though.

"I'm sorry, you were hysterical. That's the only way I could've snapped you out of it." He explained quickly, regretting what he'd just done.

"You hit me? You hit me! I shouldn't have trusted you. I don't trust you!" Macy cried, standing up once again. Nick stood up with her.

"Well, I'm only trying to help. I don't want it to be like this. Macy, I love you, too. Okay? I said it. I can't let you get hurt, and I want you to be happy forever. I didn't want to hit you, but I didn't want you to hyperventilate, either. God, why can't you see that I am freaking trying my hardest to earn your respect?" he growled, grabbing her face in his hands roughly.

"Ouch." She whimpered. He quickly took his right hand away, seeing the spot where he'd slapped her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said. She started to breathe more evenly and relax.

"No. You should have. I was hysterical, and I was being mean, and I deserved it. I totally forgive you." She replied sheepishly, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Don't you dare say that. No one has the right to hit you, not even me. Especially now that I know what's been going on and… ugh!" He knew he'd messed up, scared her off. His other hand dropped from her face back down to his side.

"Nick, I'm not forgiving my father for becoming a drunk or a drug addict. I'm not forgiving him for hitting me or breaking my leg. I'm not forgiving my mother for ignoring what's been happening around the house lately. I'm forgiving _you_. For being human." She said, trying to get her point across. Nick was in shock from what she'd revealed to him, but he recovered quickly.

"Well, I'm still apologizing. Again." Nick replied, once again taking her face in his hands, but more gently.

"I'm going to help you, whether or not you want me to. I don't care. You can go on tour with us, come to L.A. with us this summer. Move into this house, I don't care, but you're not going back to where you've been getting hurt." He closed his eyes nervously. This was it.

He leaned into her, coaxing her face towards his with his hands, and brushed his lips against hers. The sharp intake of her breath made him stop. Was she rejecting him? He began to pull away.

"No, don't stop." She begged, wrapping her arms around his neck. He saw a lone tear escape from her closed eyes.

She pulled him closer to her, this time taking charge and roughly smashing her lips against his. It was the release she needed from her life, it was the sign of a new beginning. As he deepend the kiss even more, Macy smiled. She actually _smiled_.

Nick Lucas was a blessing.

It was him who saved Macy Misa from herself.

A/N: Sooo? Like it? Gimme some feedback, people!

-Your Dreamer,

Mo


	3. AN

So, this isn't another one of those new account ANs, don't worry! Just wanted to let everyone know that I have made a collab account with My-Flourescent-X-Glows-Orange called yourflourescentdreamers, and I will still be doing stories on this account, but will be having some fun with different ideas on the collab account. Also, Stockholm Syndrome, if you're reading, will be moved to that account in one or two days.

-Your Dreamer,

Mo


	4. AN 2

_**Hey, everyone! I am working on updating a bunch of stories right now, but inspiration isn't working on the things I need it to and school is always in the way! I just wanted to let you knoe that I have a new one-shot with an odd pairing (see? Inspiration can be a fiend!) called Figuring It Out, but I would really love it if you gave it a chance. Read it, review it, tell me what you think! If you hated it and think I should stick to what I've got, tell me! Anything you want to say, because I don't know if people like the stories, and sometimes that can be a halt to my inspiration, also. I'd like to send a shout-out to snoupy, who is an amazing friend and always lets me know what she thinks of my stories and when I need to get back on FanFiction and update some of these stories that I almost forgot about! Well, here's the link to the story (just copy and paste it into your browser without the spaces): **_

_**f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s/6372527/1/Figuring_It_Out**_

_**Thanks, and I hope to see your review!**_

_**-Your Dreamer,**_

_**Mo**_


End file.
